Parasaurolophus
}} Parasaurolophus, or Parasaur for short, is a genus of hadrosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Instantly recognizable due to its elongated head crest, Parasaurolophus congregates in herds consisting of both its own species and other herbivores. Parasaurolophus is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. History Originating in Late Cretaceous North America, Parasaurolophus was among the first species cloned by InGen for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. By 1993, a herd of fifteen animals was present on Nublar, while thirteen were present on InGen's Site B facility on nearby Isla Sorna.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After the park was abandoned in 1993, continued attacks by Nublar's Tyrannosaurus had reduced the Parasaur population on the island to nine by 1994, with the remaining animals congregating close to other large herbivores for protection. After the abandonment of Isla Sorna soon after the Jurassic Park Incident, the Parasaurolophus on the island, as with the other species of dinosaur, were left to fend for themselves. In 1997, during a mission to round up Sorna's dinosaurs, several Parasaurolophus were sighted on the island, living alongside Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Mamenchisaurus. Several of these Parasaurs were briefly captured by InGen.The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 2001, several Parasaurolophus were briefly encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on the island, living in a mixed herd with Corythosaurus, which had been illegally bred on Sorna in 1999 as early research and development for the eventual creation of Jurassic World.Jurassic Park III Upon the opening of Jurassic World in 2004, Parasaurolophus was one of the many species exhibited on Isla Nublar, living peacefully alongside other species of herbivore as they had on Isla Sorna. Juvenile Parasaurs could be approached by visitors in the Gentle Giants petting zoo, while adults were seen congregating in the Gyrosphere Valley.Jurassic World Three years after the abandonment of the park, many Parasaurolophus were successfully transported to the mainland by mercenaries led by Ken Wheatley. These specimens were later released from their cages alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs, into the wilds of northern California.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom A year after the events at Lockwood Manor, a Parasaurolophus is seen drinking from a river by several people on a canoe.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' Description A large hadrosaurid dinosaur distinguished by its crest, the base genome of the Parasaurolophus has a light brown body and a white underbelly, with a reddish back and crest, and dark brown stripes on its legs. Behavior Parasaurolophus is characteristically similar to the other hadrosaurs, with moderately long lifespans and fairly good resistance to illness. It differs in that it can be kept in a smaller exhibit than the others, though a larger enclosure will be required for a herd mixed with other dinosaurs. Its incubation cost is also quite low in comparison, but it is defenseless against large carnivores. Parasaurolophus is a social animal that needs to be kept in a herd of at least four other individuals. They can mix well with other hadrosaurs and herding animals such as ''Muttaburrasaurus''. They prefer open exhibits with mostly plains and grasslands dotted with patches of forest. Paleontology Parasaurolophus, or Parasaur for short, is one of the most popular hadrosaurs in media and art, thanks to its distinctive head crest. The crest was a point of discussion for many years since the genus was discovered in 1922. Some early paleontologists thought it was used as a defensive weapon or as a way to push branches out of the way as it roamed through dense growth. The strangest idea was the theory that the crest was a snorkel used to breathe as the dinosaur swam when hadrosaurs were believed to be aquatic animals. The most common belief, especially in modern times and for all other crested hadrosaurs, is that the crests were used as an amplifying chamber for communication, as well as for displaying to mates. Parasaurolophus lived alongside of other dinosaurs such as the hadrosaur Corythosaurus, the ceratopsians Chasmosaurus, Pentaceratops and Centrosaurus, the ornithomimid Struthiomimus, the armored Ankylosaurus ''and ''Edmontonia and the tyrannosaurid Albertosaurus. Its remains have been found in the Kirtland and Dinosaur Park formations. The name Parasaurolophus means 'Near Crested Lizard', as early paleontologists believed this dinosaur was a direct relative of a genus called Saurolophus. However, although both of these dinosaurs are hadrosaurs, they belong to different branches of the family and Saurolophus is more closely related to Edmontosaurus and Maiasaura. Saurolophus is found in both North America and Asia. Cosmetics *1 Isla Tacaño Challenge Mode - Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Parasaurolophus'' was the eighth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 9 March 2018. *The base genome of the Parasaurolophus is based on its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and like its film counterpart, walks primarily on two legs but sometimes on four legs when eating or drinking. In reality, they're believed to have been primarily quadrupedal and only bipedal when running. *The woodland skin is similar to the Jurassic Park III Parasaurolophus skin. *Alongside the Triceratops, Parasaurolophus is the only herbivore that appears in all of the films. *''Parasaurolophus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *''Parasaurolophus'' was the second dinosaur revealed for the game, being seen hunted by the Tyrannosaurus in the first trailer for Jurassic World Evolution. *''Parasaurolophus'' fossils can be found in the Nemegt Formation in Asia, despite originating from North America in reality. This may be a reference to Saurolophus, which Parasaurolophus' name references, or the similar dinosaur Charonosaurus, which is found in the Yuliangze Formation. Gallery ParaSteve.jpg ParaWIM.jpg ParaSpliffi.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.20 - 13.39.15.15.png 648350_screenshots_20180622083015_1.jpg ParaLake.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.20 - 13.37.22.70.png 221wia8imt831.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database